earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Claus
'Claus '(クラウス Kurausu) is a fictional character in the 2006 video game Mother 3. He is another boy from Tazmily Village, and the older twin brother of Lucas. Claus looks very similar to Lucas other than his different hair color and different color clothes, though he is energetic and far more courageous than Lucas. He is last seen by the player lying motionless beyond Mt. Oriander, although the residents of Tazmily are never made aware of this. It is not clarified that Claus lives until the end of the eighth chapter, where it is revealed he is being exploited for his ability to use the elusive PK Love by Pokey Minch. Some people believe that Claus and Hinawa are brought back to life at the end. Masked Man The Masked Man is a mysterious masked man who debuts during the final scene of the fifth chapter of Mother 3. He is the only other person besides Lucas capable of removing the seven Needles. He attacks with lightning, a sword, a beam gun and some PSI powers; he also has the ability to destroy PSI Shields and use mechanical wings to fly away. He works for Pokey Minch, the Pig King, as what he refers to as his "cute little monster," and never says a word in the story. Surprisingly, he is the final boss, rather than Pokey Minch, King P himself. Because of this, Pokey has been the penultimate boss in both games he has appeared in. The Masked Man is in reality, Claus, who was apparently discovered near Drago Plateau by the Pigmask Army. He was brought back to consciousness and turned into some sort of a semi-cyborg, likely using the same process they used to create the Chimeras. During this time, King P used him as a loyal servant and gave to him near full command of the Pigmask Army. The Masked Man has three battle musics. The first music is a variation of "Strong One", entitled "Strong One (Masked Man)". The latter musics are heard during each portion of the final battle against the Masked Man, and are titled "Battle Against the Masked Man" and "It's Over", respectively. "It's Over" is an eerie, sad rendition of "MOTHER 3 Love Theme". During the moments with Hinawa speaking, the song is called "Memory of Mother". Accessing the battle using cheats In order the battle the Masked Man under abnormal gameplay circumstances, in the cheat code menu of emulators such as VisualBoyAdvance, 20047EC must be entered in the address bar and one of his enemy modifier codes must be entered in the value bar. These codes vary between his two forms. These are 0D (his first appearance, fought during the game outside the Chupichupyoi Temple), BD (his second appearance, fought during the game underneath New Pork City), and BE (the unmasked form he takes during his second appearance, which is identical in every stat except IQ). While this code is active, the player must encounter an enemy. Instead of beginning a battle with this expected enemy, the battle with the Masked Man will immediately begin. Trivia *Claus's equivalent in Mother 3's prequel, EarthBound, is said to be Pokey. Both Claus and Pokey share similar roles in their corresponding games, which extend to both characters beginning the adventure as an ally in their game's first battle, but become the main villian's "right hand man" by the story's end and are adversaries in the final battle. *An alternate costume for Lucas in Super Smash Bros. Brawl resembles Claus. Claus also appears as a sticker in the game. *Claus's name is an anagram of "Lucas." *Shigesato Itoi revealed in an interview with Mycom Inc. that Claus and his twin brother Lucas were inspired by two characters of the same name from the novel "The Notebook" (by Agota Kristof), which he described as a novel "about the bonds between twins." The novel is part of a trilogy, which also includes the books "The Proof" and "The Third Lie"-- both of which further explore the relationship between Kristof's twin characters. *The fight background of the final battle with Masked Man is very similar to the fight backgrounds of Ness's Nightmare and Evil Mani Mani. *In the old commercials for Earthbound 64, Claus is depicted with brown hair rather than red hair. Category:Lucas Category:Mother 3 Category:People from Tazmily Village Masked Man Category:Playable party members in Mother 3 Category:PSI Masked Man Category:Mother 3 Characters